


Never Say "No Tony."

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Tony you tried, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravishing Gods in public places is sure to get them both in trouble.</p>
<p>Or the one where Bruce Banner needs eye bleach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say "No Tony."

"Sir, Dr. Banner is approaching."

Jarvis startled Tony enough to remove his lips from Loki's neck. Really doing this in the corridor wasn't the best idea the genius had ever had but God damn Loki was hard to resist. Luckily he had a brilliant plan which he quickly whispered it to Loki.

"Tony you can't carry me."

Normally he'd agree because although Loki was incredibly skinny he was made of hidden muscle and was also a couple (just a couple!) of inches taller than him.

However Tony Stark was nothing if not determined.

"Babe have a little faith in me." And he pulled the God up from underneath his creamy thighs.

To his credit he made it a couple of steps before failing and collapsing onto the floor, bringing Loki with him.

" **Stark!** "

Tony's laugh was uncontrollable and apparently contagious as Loki joined in until both were lying on the carpet with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"I'm never going to try that again Loki, you can carry me next time."

A snort, "I always knew you were a fair maiden in disguise Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes and started undressing Loki on the floor.

Bruce decides that now is the perfect time to leave the way he came from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP getting caught in the moment making out against a wall and Person A (Tony) tries to be sexy and lead things to the bedroom by picking person B (Loki) up, only to almost drop them on the way. They both start laughing and make use of the floor instead.


End file.
